<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning Bell by Onehelluvapilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850414">Warning Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot'>Onehelluvapilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Protective Percival (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival and Gwaine rush to find Lancelot and Merlin after the immortal army is defeated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Percival (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warning Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where's the warning bell?" Percival demanded as soon as the fighting was over. Leon looked at him questioningly, as if wondering why he would need to know that now that the fighting was over. Gwaine clearly understood, though, as his own eyes widened. "Lancelot and Merlin were supposed to stop it from ringing. The fact that they didn't…" He didn't have to explain why that boded poorly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I can find it," Gwaine announced, taking off with his sword in hand. Percival followed after him, only his long legs allowing him to keep up with the rapid pace set by the long-haired knight. Despite the speed, they did not quickly arrive at the bell tower. Or arrive at all, as Gwaine slowed to a stop in the middle of a corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so, I've only actually spent like two days in the castle, and might have been a tad over optimistic about my ability to find my way around," he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got us lost?!" Percival demanded. He didn't have time for this; Lancelot could still be hurt or in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes... Or actually, no!" Gwaine all but shouted, turning down another hallway. Percy looked after him to see Lancelot, Merlin, and Gaius limping towards them. The knight was leaning against the servant's shoulder, but his head was held high and there was a smile on both of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did it," Merlin announced proudly as the other two knights rushed towards him. Gwaine, who was not known for his restraint, immediately grabbed Merlin's cheeks and kissed him hard. The servant let Lancelot's arm slip off his shoulders, which was alright since Percival was there to hold him steady with strong hands on his narrow hips. The large knight was a little more cautious with his affections, but was so relieved to see Lance on his feet that he only glanced up to check the hallway was clear before placing a kiss of his own on his only friend's lips. Gwaine and Merlin obviously wouldn't tell on them, as they kept a secret of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ever scare me like that again," he pleaded, leaning down to press his forehead against Lancelot's as the other man reached up with his left hand to hold behind his neck, both for support and to draw him nearer. His right arm stayed hanging limply at his side, and Percival could see a line of red where he'd taken a hit to the shoulder. There wasn't too much blood, however, and Gaius didn't seem worried about it either, so it was probably alright for the moment. "When the warning bell rang, I could only think about the reasons you might've failed to reach it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to have worried you," Lancelot said sincerely. "We were on our way there when we saw the Cup of Life in the throne room and thought that emptying it and making the soldiers mortal again would be useful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't just make them mortal; you made them explode!" Percival said almost reverently. "And I'll forgive you, given that you did apparently save my life. We were cornered down in the dungeons when you made the enemy blow up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everyone else alright?" Lancelot asked, even as he shifted his shoulder slightly and a wince came over his own face. It was so ridiculously in character that he cared for the people he had just met yesterday more than for his own aches and pains that Percival wanted to simultaneously kiss him again and shake some self-worth into his thick skull. In deference to his injury, he settled on the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he answered after pulling his lips away. "Elyan was cut on the arm, but it isn't bad. I'm more concerned about you. How badly does it hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not too bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regardless," Gaius piped up from behind them, where he'd been waiting for the two couples to finish their heartfelt reunions. "You should head to my chambers. I must see to the king first, but I'll return to tend your wound if Merlin can't handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can handle it," Gwaine insisted. Evidently, he had every confidence in his partner's abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll all look after him," the physician's assistant agreed with a meaningful look at Lancelot and the man who held him on his feet. Percival wondered if maybe he didn't need to be so worried, since now his friend clearly had someone else looking out for him. They both did. That didn't mean, though, he would be letting Lance out of his sight anytime soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>